1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of molding seamless one piece contour shaped chamber-like structures.
2. Background of Invention
Manufacture of molded containers especially ones with complicated curvatures requires complex molding and fabrication techniques. This is especially the case where the requirements are for a seamless, one piece container-like structure that has a throatlike opening that is of smaller diameter than the diameter of the interior of the container. Even more difficult is casting a container that has a number of different diameters along its longitudinal axis such as an hour glass shape or the like or a container having an irregular shape.
Due to the rapid growth of the missile and space craft fields many articles for these devices require chamber like containers that can be simply and economically fabricated. Many of these containers are used in high temperature environments such as in the rocket combustion chamber and throat area of the rocket nozzle to provide high temperature insulation for the external surfaces for these parts.
Prior art attempts to solve this problem has involved molding several portions of the desired article such as the body member and throat member and joining them together by some means into a smooth uniform joint. The process is necessarily complex and requires separate molding of each member. Other prior art techniques use molding assemblies that operate to apply pressure between two mold members to force ribbon or tape like thermosettable resin placed on a mold surface into dome like or conical members to provide molded articles for missiles and rockets. These techniques have the disadvantage of only being able to produce articles that has an egress opening that is of a larger diameter than the diameter of the body member. This sort of structure is necessary in order to remove the male mold member from the formed article.